


Breathe You In

by XxTheAnimationHermitxX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Birthday Sex, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, First time bottoming (kind of), Fluff and Smut, Hajime and the others are just mentioned, I'm a Kazuichi kin and was kinda projecting in this and am also autistic, Idiots in Love, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, Soda Kazuichi's Birthday, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, autistic kazuichi, they're both switches in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheAnimationHermitxX/pseuds/XxTheAnimationHermitxX
Summary: Fuyuhiko suprises Kazuichi with nightly beach sex for his birthday.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 16





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Let me start off by saying this is my first complete story I have written, and also my first time writing smut. So I'm sorry if it's obvious or OOC. I admittedly say that I have no real sex experience, besides that of porn. Also, even though I am autistic, I do not claim to know the ins and outs of it, and therefore apologize if Kaz is inaccurately portrayed as such. Also also, you can choose to view them as older, if you want, to avoid the underage thing. That said, this is probably my favorite ship in DR, and it really deserves more attention, smut in particular. This is because I can't help but feel that Peko and Fuyuhiko have like a twin relationship, almost. And because of that, it feels like incest. This fic happened while I was bored, and I was basically improvising the whole thing. Title is based off of the song Breathe You In by Broadside. It's one of the songs on my playlist for these two, which can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/driashep?si=9iOKcEhzRVWkeeWg54rhuw&nd=1  
> And if that doesn't work, my user there is driashep.  
> Fuyuhiko's thoughts are the thin italics, while Kazuichi's thoughts are the bolder ones.

He was exhausted. The mechanic had been slaving away for what felt like forever on some lame project that Hajime had annoyingly insisted upon. **_What had he said it was? Something to apologize with..?_ **No, he was way too out of it to even remember. Right now, his brain demanded only the release of sweet, sweet sleep. So he had started to unzip his coveralls, when there was a knock at his door. **_The hell? Who could be knocking at 10 PM? Am I forgetting something…?_**

The knocks got more aggressive.

“Kaz, you’re not having a fucking meltdown or something right? It’s just me”.

Oh. It was just his boyfriend. **_Wait…boyfriend?!_** Was that…oh yeah that is true. He really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. He shouldn’t be thinking at all right now.

“Open the door already!”

 _ **Ahh!**_ “okay! okay!”

The door swung open to reveal Fuyuhiko in all his short, angry glory. Kazuichi was already in a better mood. He smirked while saying “So what’s up? I was just about to sleep, Hajime made me work all evening on some stupid apology toy or whatever”.

_Really Hajime? That’s all you could come up with? I asked you to distract him for a while, not work him to death._

“I…” The blonde shook his head. “Just come with me, I have a surprise for you.” Fuyuhiko grabbed Kazuichi’s hand before he could protest and started walking in the direction of one the smaller beaches. The mechanic was still out of it and this had only succeeded in confusing him.

“Hey! Wait! A surprise? What for?”

His short stack of a boyfriend dropped his hand and stopped dead in his tracks. “huh?! It’s your birthday you idiot! Did you forget about the cake we had instead of breakfast this morning?”

_**I** **seriously forgot that!! Just how dumb am I?** _

Kazuichi blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Oh yeah…sorry. Well now I’m kinda excited though! What is it?”

The yakuza sighed and rolled his eye. All the while keeping a fond, somewhat amused expression on his pretty face. “Don’t apologize, It’s fine.”

Fuyuhiko continued walking, remembering to grab his boyfriend’s hand in his again, the life-size highlighter now comfortably following. “And you’ll see. It’s…” He paused for a second, a little embarrassed to admit it out loud. “Actually something I’ve wanted to try for a long time”.

The blonde was red in the face now too, a look on him that Kazuichi thought was particularly cute. He didn’t really know how to respond to that though, whether to be more excited or terrified. So he just settled on smiling at him and squeezing his hand, both of them enjoying the nightly walk together in peaceful silence.

When they arrived at their destination, Kazuichi started to get disappointed, as it was just an empty beach. He had thought maybe the others were part of this somehow, and was happy at the thought of them being all together for something. But there was nothing but sand and waves. That is, until Fuyuhiko pointed out distant flames. Approaching them, it was a couple of tiki torches casting their warm light on an extra-large beach towel. The birthday boy had no idea what this was supposed to be or where the hell it was going. “I…um….thanks?”

The yakuza chuckled as he slowly started to walk away from his boyfriend and get closer to the towel. He took off his shoes and socks, and slid off his suit jacket as leisurely as possible. Within this time, Kazuichi’s sleepy brain was catching up, his eyes locked on the blonde’s slender frame. He probably would have got the message sooner if there was soft music or roses or some shit. But he didn’t want to immediately assume, and stayed quiet, slack jawed. Fuyuhiko then reached the towel, kneeled, and turned his head to look at the mechanic. He lustfully smiled at the other’s practically drooling face. It was that and the way the blonde pulled and messed with his tie, without taking his eye off him, that Kazuichi knew he was correct. And that only resulted in short-circuiting. “Huh?! I…uh…um…what?!” “seriously!?”

His boyfriend laughed for real that time, a loving but mischievous look in his eye.

“Yes, Kaz, your surprise is me. We’re gonna fuck right here on the beach!”

The mechanic’s face could not get redder. “But b-but what about the others?! How do you know they won’t-“

“Don’t worry, I told them it was in their best interest to not be outside after 10, lest they want to violently puke or die of a heart attack.” “Oh and sorry about Hajime, I asked him to distract you.”

It was the pinkette’s turn to laugh. He rested his head in his hand. _**That’s what that was?! Makes sense, who the hell apologizes with a wind-up toy? Wait, would I do that…? Whatever.**_

_Hmm, I guess he still isn’t-_

Fuyuhiko’s thoughts were proven wrong as he suddenly had a tongue in his mouth. He flinched but quickly settled as Kazuichi explored, eventually cutting the blonde’s lower lip on accident with his teeth. As soon as the mechanic tasted something metallic, he pulled back, breath ragged.

“Sorry…ha...it’s just…ha…we haven’t done anything in a long time”.

The yakuza was out of breath as well, his eye glazed over as he searched for words.

“Yeah, ha… I know. Happy Birthday...mm…Kaz.”

The aforementioned man was kneeling now too, smiling as he pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Thank you, Hiko. I love you.” He said as he reached behind Fuyuhiko’s head to take off his eyepatch. The shorter was busy undoing his already loose tie, and he didn’t realize what the other was doing until his ugly scar was unveiled, and the tie was flung somewhere.

“huh? Wait! you don’t-“

“I do, Hiko. Please, I want to see all of you.” Kazuichi blushed and put on his best puppy eyed expression. “If it helps, you could trace my scars blindfolded, and they’re arguably worse.”

The blonde hesitated, emotional now. _I hope you’re fucking suffering wherever you are, you old bastard_.

He wanted to form words, but he decided action would say more. So the yakuza responded by reconnecting their mouths, deciding it was his turn to explore. His boyfriend didn’t protest, in fact he welcomed it, moaning as his boyfriend carded his fingers through his hair. Fuyuhiko grabbed, pulled, and carded some more as he kissed. He eventually snaked his hands underneath the pinkette’s beanie and threw it elsewhere. They tried and failed to keep making out as they moved to the middle of the soft towel. More spit was shared as Kazuichi’s shoulders were pushed down until his boyfriend was straddling his hips. The blonde lent a bit and started kissing and nibbling the left side of the mechanic’s face. He kept going until he reached his ear. “It’s your day, let me take care of you.” Fuyuhiko whispered, the pinkette only responding in beautiful noises. He licked and sucked on Kazuichi’s ear, then played around with his earring. The mechanic whimpered and mumbled something incoherent as he bucked upwards slightly. His boyfriend then gripped his wrists and placed them above his head, where he could feel the sand underneath them.

“Stay.” The taller looked up at the yakuza similarly to how a dog would look at its master, then fondly smiled and nodded. Fuyuhiko looked down just as sweetly. The familiar(almost expected) dynamic was pleasing to them both, but the shorter needed to hear it from his boyfriend to continue.

“Words then, Kaz.”

Kazuichi reddened and took a deep breath. “Y-yeah, I’ll stay.”

The blonde pecked his boyfriend’s lips once before sitting back up and unzipping the pinkette’s coveralls down to about his stomach. He lent again and ravished Kazuichi’s neck and collarbone while the mechanic pulled his own arms out of his sleeves, then put them back where they were supposed to be. Fuyuhiko was too absorbed in leaving marks to notice the movement. And he kept at it, both of them getting loud as they started to roll their hips and seek friction.

 _Mine…mine…_ The yakuza wasn’t pulled out of his stupor of Kazuichi’s moans until they stopped and he registered them as words instead. He pulled his head up and a line of spit followed.

“huh? Ha…Kaz…ha…what?”

The mechanic sounded frustrated when he spoke. “mmm…I asked you to…ha…take your pants off, your belt…it…”

“Shit! Did I hurt you?”

“Kinda. Not past bruises though.” Fuyuhiko sat up entirely and fiddled with his belt, his cotton candy colored boyfriend watching him with intent lust. _**He’s beautiful…it’s not fair, I wanna leave hickeys too.**_

“Hey, can I…move? I wanna touch you now and my clothes are annoying.”

The blonde contemplated it for a minute, then an idea came to him. His whole body shivered at the thought. _I forgot lube anyway…so much for the expected._

“Yeah, go ahead.” With that the yakuza slipped off his boyfriend and they spared no time getting undressed down to their boxers. Though Kazuichi took a little longer, his tank top the last to disappear.

“So what if-“ But Fuyuhiko was caused to flinch again as the mechanic pulled him backwards into his lap. _**That’s enough. My turn.** _The pinkette’s sharp teeth were immediately sinking into his boyfriend’s neck, staying in once place to leave a lasting mark. The noise this pulled out of the blonde went straight to Kazuichi’s dick. Spurred on, he drug those teeth everywhere the yakuza had kissed him. “mmm…fuck…Kaz…”

The mechanic grunted and bucked his hips up in response, his boyfriend pushing back and grabbing pink hair again. It would have continued like this, hair pulling, hip grinding, mark leaving, inevitable early finishes. That is if Fuyuhiko didn’t want to go through with his idea, and he most certainly did. It took effort to think through their excursions but he eventually called out.

“Hey Kaz” He said as the mechanic was playing with the blonde’s nipples.

“Shit…hey!” Nothing. _Ughhhhhh…_

 _ **Hiko...**_ The yakuza forced his boyfriend to pay attention and yelled “I want you inside me!”

Kazuichi practically short-circuited for the second time that night. _**Huh!? He never wants to bottom…not that it really matters when we barely make it that far….**_

“Kazuichi! are you fucking listening?”

 ** _Ahhh!_** “Yes! I heard you….do you really want that?”

The blonde blushed, a shiver running through him again. “Well, what I really want is your tongue. But, after….yeah”.

The mechanic copied the shivers. _**He wants me to eat him out…**_ The first time they tried that, (the only time mind you) Fuyuhiko had orgasmed like, three times. In pretty quick succession. Which the pinkette proudly knew didn’t happen too often for his boyfriend. He may have drooled subconsciously, unable to stop thinking about it for a moment. With his silent stillness and the face he was making, the yakuza was reminded of the kind of signs Kazuichi would sometimes show before going into an ASD meltdown, which, was actually rare for his partner. Needless to say, Fuyuhiko was concerned. _Was it the sudden change in....maybe…but that sort of thing has never triggered him before…I think...?_

The mechanic was still fantasizing about his boyfriend’s ass when the person in his lap shifted, arms flung around his torso, a head rested on his chest, fingers rubbing warm circles into his back.

_**Huh?...** _

The blonde then spoke in the softest voice he could muster. “It’s okay Kaz, we can go back to our textbook. I’ll tell you what to do. Or we can stop, whatever you want. I love you, and I’m sorry if-“

Laughter. The yakuza sprung back, deadpanned. He felt like a dumbass. He almost wanted to punch the laughing mouth, but he knew better. He also didn’t have the time as(still laughing) Kazuichi returned his boyfriend’s earlier hug, squeezing the smaller and resting his chin on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. But the blonde was still indignant. “Okay, since I’m clearly in the wrong here somehow, the hell just happened to you?”

The pinkette was catching his breath further still. “I…pfft….sorry Hiko I…just-*wheeze*-

Fuyuhiko sighed deeply. “Fuckin’…spill it, what’s so funny?”

His boyfriend must have said the magic word or something because the mechanic went straight from dying of laughter, back to horny and seductive in what seemed like 5 seconds. He moved his hands slowly up the yakuza’s body to grope his chest and play with his nipples. Thus earing a third flinch. “Oh, nothing. It’s just…”

Kazuichi laid his tongue on the blonde’s shoulder, and began a trail to his neck. Fuyuhiko’s arousal was back in full swing now. This was the smoothest he’d ever heard his boyfriend speak. He moaned softly. “I appreciate you checking on me, thank you”. _Is he avoiding the answer?_

The pinkette lifted one of his hands off the other’s chest down to his crotch, and gently palmed him through his boxers. The yakuza hadn’t realized how hard he was until just now. There was already a damp stain there. He suddenly didn’t care about the answer anymore. But as his boyfriend’s hot tongue reached his ear, he got it anyway.

“When you said you wanted my tongue, all I could think about is how good you taste, how great you sounded that first time.”

“H-holy…k-Kaz…S-shit”

But just as fast as it happened, the mechanic stopped his act and ministrations. The blonde was convinced he was going to spontaneously combust. _Fuuuuuuccckkk whhhyy!?_

“I thought it was really funny that it kinda seemed like you thought I was having an autistic meltdown over your ass.” As he said that, the pinkette shifted to lay back down on his back. “But seriously Hiko, it means a lot that you-“

He was cut off as he suddenly had a person on top of him and a tongue in his mouth. They made out with renewed fervor. Wet noises, lewd moans, hands all over the place as Kazuichi felt his boyfriend’s naked, very erect dick bounce slightly between their stomachs. He wondered when Fuyuhiko had lost his boxers. Not to say that he wasn’t in a similar state. The mechanic was just more shy about it he supposed. The yakuza was definitely annoyed by it though, he soon settled one of his thighs between the pinkette’s, rubbing and putting enough pressure so his boyfriend got the message. They stopped for air, and the ridding of Kazuichi’s last piece of clothing. They sounded like they just ran a marathon.

“Ha…get rid of……fuck….ha…”

The mechanic’s head was spinning. “Y-yeah…ha…”

As soon as the offending garment was gone, a question remained. “You gonna fuckin’ eat me?” The blonde said as he laid chest to chest with his partner, their dicks refusing to go unnoticed for even a moment. Yet the pinkette seemed be avoiding his boyfriend’s eye. But there was nothing Kazuichi could hide from his other half.

“Kaz? Is something wrong?”

The mechanic was an endless blushing mess. He looked anywhere but Fuyuhiko’s face. “I…I w-want you t-to…make m-me”. _Oh I can definitely do that._

“Yeah?” the blonde said while smirking.

“Uh-huh”.

“You want me to smother you with my ass?” The taller chuckled and nodded, beaming up at him. This was Fuyuhiko’s secret guilty pleasure about his boyfriend. Over the course of their sex life, he noticed how the more submissive the mechanic got, the more non-verbal he was. The shorter was pretty positive it was a subconscious thing, so he never said anything about it. And that made it so fucking adorable to the yakuza.

Kazuichi continued to giggle as the blonde awkwardly turned around, then slowly reversed while looking over his shoulder. He was not unlike a car.

Fuyuhiko eventually had his knees pressed behind the pinkette’s shoulders. The taller began to reach for his boyfriend-

“No!”

The mechanic stopped and pouted. The shorter rolled his eye. “I’m gonna sit on you, wrap your arms around my thighs.”

Kazuichi did as he was told and hummed as the other made contact with his face. He was bombarded with the yakuza’s genitals for a moment as his boyfriend made small adjustments. The pinkette warmed what he could with his exhales and the blonde softly murmured his contentment. Once Fuyuhiko was satisfied with his position he firmly said “Okay. go.”

The mechanic wasted no time, letting saliva overflow his mouth as he finally drug his tongue fully along his boyfriend’s ass. Wonderful noises left the yakuza as he placed his hands on top of Kazuichi’s. The pinkette swirled around for a while like he was eating ice-cream. Fuyuhiko threw his head back and pushed against his boyfriend, which made the mechanic grip tighter and push inside.

“Kazu-ha…mmm….”

 _ **Tight…warm……**_ Wet noises and lewd moans once again filled the night air. Kazuichi’s rumbled as vibrations through the blonde, adding to his pleasure as he was tongue fucked. The pinkette felt like he was stuck in a bear trap for a second,(even though he had wanted this) and he didn’t know whether to find it overwhelming or arousing. But once he realized it was too dry, he was able to fix it and go faster. There was immediately a physical and auditorial difference, so he made a mental note. Through this, Fuyuhiko somehow found it in himself to feel guilty, like he was hogging attention for too long. So he lent a bit to see if he could reach his boyfriend’s dick with his hands. He didn’t get to find out. The mechanic found the perfect angle when the blonde lent, earning a broken moan. This also caused the yakuza to fall out of Kazuichi’s grip and faceplant into the pinkette’s torso.

_That wasn’t embarrassing. Not at all. Nope._

The taller was amused but he said nothing as he sat up to reach out and continue. Fuyuhiko had only pulled himself up on all fours when that lovely tongue slipped back inside him with ease, not losing momentum. “Fuck!...K-Kazuichi~…”

The mechanic could’ve cum at that. He knew he was dripping, and he responded in kind with more vibrating moans. But with all the confidence his boyfriend was bringing out of him, he had a feeling he could make the shorter finish first. And he was proven right as he hit the blonde’s sweet spot a second time. The yakuza clenched around his boyfriend’s tongue and spasmed. More swears filled Kazuichi’s ears and sticky release coated their stomachs. The pinkette pulled away and flopped back down on the towel, absently twitching even though he hadn’t cum. There was nothing but heavy breathing for a while. With the way Fuyuhiko sounded, (and that he was prideful and satisfied anyway, there couldn’t be a better present) the mechanic was about to suggest they stop, clean up and go back to one of their cottages for much needed sleep. But suddenly there were gross squelching noises as the yakuza shifted to forward straddle Kazuichi again. The taller did nothing but watch in awe-filled lust and horror when the other acquired what he could of his own cum, and smeared it over the pinkette’s dick.

_**Huh!?? He really doesn’t have do that for me! He didn’t have to do any of this for me….** _

“H-Hiko-I…”

The blonde stared at his boyfriend, determined. “I love you, Kazuichi. So much. Just when will you fuckin’ believe me, huh?”

_**How can I? I’m just a perverted, cowardly aspie.** _

Before the pinkette had a chance to voice any of his thoughts, Fuyuhiko grabbed and slid the other’s dick inside himself in one swift movement. The mechanic whimpered pathetically, tears running down his face from the previous words. The yakuza had grunted at the same time, needing to sit and adjust. Kazuichi sat up and as he did the shorter caught his wet face in his hands and wiped his tears. The taller pressed his forehead where it was always meant to be. He didn’t sound like himself when he spoke.

“I…*sob*…I don’t know, I-I can’t answer your question, b-but just…*sob*…know that I’ll always love you too, Hiko, j-just as damn much, okay?”

The blonde was failing at keeping his own tears in. “Okay.” He said, softly, lovingly.

They sat with their foreheads together for a second, but then the dick inside Fuyuhiko twitched with impatience. It caused them to giggle and smile, and the yakuza took it as his que to start moving. Going slow, the shorter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, then captured his lips once again. They fought for dominance this time around, spit eventually falling down their chins. Fuyuhiko pulled at pink strands yet again as Kazuichi moved his hands along the blonde’s waist. The mechanic began to fall backwards when the other narrowly won the tongue battle. As they lent back down, the yakuza was pleasantly surprised when the pinkette got bold and grabbed onto his ass rather firmly. His sweet boy never had been one for harsh physical movements at all in bed, really. So in turn it was quickly bringing the shorter’s boner back. Especially as the taller started to push him down and meet his hips. They broke for air and Fuyuhiko started to bite Kazuichi’s jaw, kissing each mark afterwards. Lewd, gross sounds filled the entire space around them, coming from both their mouths and where they were connected. The mechanic was at his loudest yet as his boyfriend moved faster, all the while tracing the scars along his sides and sucking on a nipple. He could tell he was close, but just when the pinkette began to reach his peak, the blonde pushed up on his hands and slowed, breathing heavily. Kazuichi whimpered forlornly. Nothing. Just more panting. _**I don’t usually have to do much more than that to get his attention….?**_

He breathed in deeply and found his words. “Fuyuhiko?...you okay?”

“I…yeah…ha…sorry, I guess I thought this position would be easier than it is.” The yakuza was flushed and sweaty, and the pinkette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shit, Kaz. Just give me a damn minute.”

 _ **Says the guy that’s already cum once.** _The mechanic didn’t have a minute at this point. He needed his fucking release and he needed it now. So he decided to do something he once thought he may be satisfied to never do. But it was his fucking birthday. So he took a chance and practically launched himself at Fuyuhiko. Therefore the shorter was caused to flinch for the fourth time as their position was switched before he could blink.

_The fuck!?_

But he was forced to comply as the heavier laid on him chest-to-chest. “Sorry.” Kazuichi said, and instantly started a fast pace. This was quickly overwhelming for the blonde as he had never given up control completely. They may not have clear roles during foreplay sometimes, but even in the event he bottomed, he was still the boss. He couldn’t breathe, didn’t say anything but incoherent gibberish and moans. But it was in an okay…no, fucking amazing way. _Is this how Kaz feels when he’s under me?_

There was nothing but moans and loud, gross slaps as the pinkette buried his teeth into his boyfriend’s neck again, the shorter also repeating his actions by clutching the neon mane of hair and not letting go. The blonde’s ever increasing noises did wonders for the mechanic, constantly telling him the choice he made was okay. Thrilled by this, he did nothing but chase his orgasm. Which in turn meant harder and even faster thrusts. As the taller’s momentum escalated, Fuyuhiko arched his back and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend. They locked eyes by chance as the yakuza did this, the pinkette slightly caught off guard by the other’s expression. It was the kind of exaggerated face that you really only see in hentai or porn, and he was mesmerized by it. Thus, it didn’t take much longer for Kazuichi to feel the familiar, oh so welcome tightness in his gut.

“C-cum…” He barely managed to (unattractively) announce with a wrecked voice. The blonde suddenly, desperately wanted nothing more in the world than to have the other’s cum inside him. So he ensured it would happen by squeezing Kazuichi’s hips tighter, tying his ankles, and generally acting like a koala. For good measure, the shorter quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s face instead of hair and passionately kissed him. The taller didn’t kiss back as he came, only able to moan into Fuyuhiko’s mouth. The yakuza reveled in the way the mechanic’s movements stuttered, the warmth of his release as he erupted. It sent shivers cascading throughout his body, yet still not enough to finish again. The blonde let Kazuichi breathe while he calmed, letting go and pecking his cheek, then resting himself. The pinkette pulled out slowly then rolled off to the side, laying his head on the shorter’s chest. They laid in silence for a while. Both noticed how quiet the ocean waves seemed over their heartbeats.

“Hey…you aren’t going to kill me for that, right?”

 _How can you think that?_ Fuyuhiko really didn’t understand his boyfriend’s train of thought sometimes. He sighed. “No, Kaz. Trust me, I would let you know immediately if I didn’t like or want something.” “And didn’t I tell you that you could after your tongue? Wasn’t it me who initiated it really?”

Kazuichi smiled, but he still felt nervous and unsure. He was frustrated with himself. He had felt so amazing and confident not 20 minutes before. He began to absently trace shapes on his boyfriend’s stomach.

“I….are you sure? I mean, you didn’t cum with me.”

The mechanic was like this a lot, and though the shorter found it incredibly sweet, he also was annoyed that the pinkette would so easily disregard his own pleasure when the situation was reversed. Well, at least usually. The yakuza would bet anything that his boyfriend was ready to stop earlier, when he hadn’t orgasmed at all. On his fucking birthday, when it was supposed to be his present.

“So it’s fine if you don’t orgasm, but damn imperative that I do?” “Even a second time?”

The taller flushed and looked away. “Yes…I-I mean, no? I… didn’t feel that way at all w-when I pushed you down.”

Fuyuhiko stopped the hand that was drawing shapes and intertwined it with his. “Honestly, I could tell. It was hot, and I was really proud of you the whole time.”

Kazuichi was close to tears, still red, but looking at the shorter now. “S-seriously?”

The yakuza shifted and laid on his side so he could be face-to-face with the pinkette. He smiled warmly. “Seriously. Just because I didn’t cum doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have. You should do it more.”

The mechanic chuckled and wiped his face. “I really love you, ya know?”

The taller kissed the scared side of Fuyuhiko’s face, making it his turn to blush. “I know. I love you too.” “Now can we fucking clean up already? I feel disgusting.”

They laughed and got up to look around for their clothes. The blonde winced a little at first, but it was nothing he couldn’t endure. They both grabbed their headgear first, shook the sand off, and donned them. Kazuichi picked up his coveralls and tank top, shook them vigorously, then laid them on the cleanest part of the towel. The shorter did the same with everything but his underwear. It took the mechanic a minute to find his, but once he did, he looked at his boyfriend with hesitant disgust.

“Are we really….”

“Yes. It’s not like we haven’t used our boxers as rags before. Besides, there’s not a better option.”

“I know, but before it was like, right after, in an actual bed.”

“Stop fucking complaining.” Fuyuhiko said as he snatched the pinkette’s ugly neon striped underwear from his hands. The yakuza then strolled casually over to the edge of the beach, and dipped his own boxers in the cold water. The taller did nothing but watch with a horrible look on his face. The blonde cleaned himself as best he could, using Kazuichi’s underwear to dry with after. He dipped his pair one more time, then walked back over to the pinkette. He offered both pairs up to the other. _**Are you kidding?**_

But the mechanic took them anyway, not wanting to remain sticky. He too cleaned himself as well as possible with his partner’s boxers. Then used his own to dry up. They said nothing as they went back to the towel and dressed. Commando, of course. They had just put their shoes on when someone finally spoke.

“Ya know, I was thinking of telling you that this was the best birthday ever, but I think our boxers just ruined it.”

Fuyuhiko laughed and shoved the mechanic. “Shut up.” He said through laughter as they started to walk back.

“You should totally wreck me next time to make up for it.”

 _I love him so much._ The yakuza grabbed his favorite person’s hand, and Kazuichi beamed at him. “Sure, Kaz, whatever you say.”


End file.
